


[PODFIC] The Captain Crowley Series - Lawrence of Arabia

by kerravon



Series: Captain Crowley series podfics [5]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Lawrence of Arabia (1962)
Genre: Angels, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Demons, Djinni & Genies, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Soundcloud, World War I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3602049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerravon/pseuds/kerravon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a combination of two short stories from Daegaer's 'Captain Crowley' series, the ones focused on Lawrence of Arabia. Due to their short length, I grouped them together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] The Captain Crowley Series - Lawrence of Arabia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daegaer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wisdom hath builded her House](https://archiveofourown.org/works/99477) by [Daegaer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer). 



This is a podfic of parts 5 and 6 of Daegaer's "Captain Crowley" series, in MP3 and M4b format.  
Stories on this recording include:  
Wisdom hath builded her House (author's part 5)  
The Djinn (author's part 6)

Total length: 6 Minutes 32 Seconds  
Format: MP3 And M4b

Text available at: [Captain Crowley Series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/19366)  
[Wisdom hath builded her House](http://archiveofourown.org/works/99477)  
[The Djinn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/99478)

MP3 Podfic Direct Download (6.2MB): [Captain Crowley series - Podfic - Lawrence of Arabia](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/0sygv0)  
M4b Audiobook Direct Download (0.83 MB):[Captain Crowley series - Lawrence of Arabia - M4b](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/td70or)

Streaming:  



End file.
